The present invention relates generally to large floating structures and is particularly concerned with floating platforms and the like to provide expanded areas for living accommodations, airports, de-salinization plants, bases for underwater exploratory stations, military bases and the like.
Off-shore floating platforms have been proposed in the past to provide greater area for expanding populations and for airports and other service installations. However, these have all been subject to various disadvantages. One problem with a floating platform is that of stabilization to reduce surface effects and wave motion on the platform. Most have been dependent on raising the platform itself above the water surface. Although this may be practical for small platforms, it is less economical for very large platforms of 360,000 square feet or greater. U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,702 of Bowes describes a small floating structure in which a work platform is supported above the water level on submerged pontoons to which the platform is secured by vertical support columns at the corners of the platform. Some larger scale off-shore platforms are supported on posts embedded in the sea bed, which is a relatively expensive solution and will be subject to high loads.